


Eridan's Favourite Gruboflare

by AveryKenneth



Category: Homestuck, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Gore, Gorn, M/M, Other, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryKenneth/pseuds/AveryKenneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored and lonely on one of his most favourite holidays, Eridan decides to spice things up in his life!</p><p>NSFL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridan's Favourite Gruboflare

Eridan's eyes felt heavy. Once again he was left alone in his hive, there was a burning feeling inside his stomach. He hemmed and hawwed again. He checked his computer, specifically Trollian. Usually it wouldn't make him feel bad were it not for it being Gruboflare, the only time of the year people didn't make fun of him. During this time everyone would act like total assholes towards one another by trying to scare the ever-loving shit out of each other. Not only did Eridan feel in place, but people didn't regard him as they usually did. Every year he would use his royal garments from his wardrobe that he never wears and would spend hours making the best costume and everyone would actually compliment him on it. 

Not only that, but Eridan also had a secret affinity for taking out his Grimdark Magic kit during Gruboflare. Making sure, though, that it would never see the light of day, he'd spend hours on this as well. Placing special markings on the ground and saying secret chants stated by the everso legendary Horrorterrors he had heard about. 

But tonight was a very special Gruboflare. 

"I ain't need no fucking assholes to havve a good time" Eridan said to himself as he prepared the summoning circle. A smirk on his face, he was getting excited again. 

So what if he was ditched by everybody else? It was finally time to have some ME time. He felt the burning in his stomach transform into butterflies as he started muttering the first words. 

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!" He managed to spit out after several failed attempts. 

Although he had done this sort of thing dozens of times with no success, he always became excited like a child waiting for Christmas. He grabbed his fuchsia carpet hard with his hands as the pedals from a rare Troll Orchid shifted from the waxing candles. 

Nothing. 

The burning within Eridan's stomach began to burn again. He kicked the tetragram drawn with Feeling a lot more disappointed than usual, he frowned and headed back to his slimebed to sleep. Then the rumbling started to occur. Eridan's eyes became wide and his heart started beating his purple blood faster than ever before. 

He heard a creak from behind him and barely had the ability to look back or breathe. 

"Wwell hello there." 

"M A Y I H A V E A HUG" 

The voice loomed like a muted siren as it crept closer to Eridan's body. 

"Oh my COD yes." he professed out. Eridan had been waiting for this for his entire life. He reached his arms across the bulk of the mysterious figure's body and wrapped his fingers deep into its abyss and embraced it. The figure exclaimed a quiet sound of confusion as the small grey skin boy wrapped his arms around him. 

"Y O U L E T M E S I M P L Y T A K E O N E F R O M YOU?

T H I S P L E A S E S ME."

Eridan moaned slightly, "Me as wwell."

"W E S H A L L BE

T A N G L E BUDDIES."

The figure started using it's whisks of arms and wrapped them around Eridan tightly. 

"Oh.. oh my!" Eridan hesitated for a moment, trying to find air. "This is vvery interestin'!" 

Squeezing two of it's limbs, the creature starting sliding around the cloth that Eridan was wearing, ripping it to pieces. 

"Y O U A N G E R M E CREATURE.

A R E Y O U N O T FEARFUL-

D O Y O U N O T K N O W O F ME?"

Eridan took a large gulp, having difficultly swallowing due to the figure's grip on his gilled neck. He felt upset and overheating from now being completely exposed to this beast, beginning to think this was a mistake. 

"Wwell noww I am concerned" He sputtered out, still trying to keep his cool in front of the mysterious beast. 

The creature threw Eridan's rich garments aside, running his tentacle-like arms gently across Eridan's ribcage. "Uhm, wwhat are wwe plannin on doin here?" 

Eridan choked as he became more nervous. "...I kinda need wwhats in there... I mean... if that's wwhat you were plannin on doin." 

"Q U I E T Y O U R N O I S E HOLE

L E T M E D O M Y WORK."

Eridan's eyes widen largely as his ribcage tried desperately to expand quickly. He knew exactly what was going on now. 

"Oh my Cod, the John human told me about you" Eridan began to sweat furiously. 

"Oh fuck." Seeing his victim's mind distracted, the tall demon started pinning down Eridan's appendages, figuring out the best way to retrieve his puny organs. 

"I T I S N I C E T O B E S P O K E N OF,

K E E P S M E ALIVE.

T H O U G H I A M N E I T H E R A L I V E N O R DEAD."

"H-hey! That doesn't mean wwe still can't be f-friends!" Eridan laughed nervously, his gray skin becoming pale from such anguishing fear. 

"I D O N O T N E E D FRIENDS,

I N E E D V I C T I M S."

It's voice started moving more slowly and furiously as two of it's charcoal arms slid down Eridan's body, finding an orifice to enter. 

"Oh Cod WAIT!" Eridan squirmed and yelled, terrified. "You do NOT wwant to go there pal!!" 

The figure started to thrust one of his spiritual limbs inside of Eridan, familiar with the orifice that it had entered. 

"AHHGLUBGLUBFUUCK" Eridan screams with fear, but is then surprised to find that the tentabeast relinquishes some pleasure inside of him and started moaning. 

The moaning surprised and confused the demon even further, making him push his thick and dark appendages deeper and deeper into Eridan. 

"W H Y D O Y O U SPEAK

W H E N I H A R V E S T Y O U R ORGANS?"

Eridan looked at what appeared to be his face for a brief second, still struggiling to speak due to his neck being wrapped firmly. 

" I...I.. don't knoww" He gasped. "...wwhat I am feelin'" He moaned loudly. "but, just keep... doin wwhatevver you are d-doin" Eridan's body shuddered with pleasure.

"Oh Cod... y-yes."

Eridan's moans started to anger the sleek and dark being more and more.

"S T O P E N J O Y I N G T HIS."

It started to shove another one of it's profound arm inside, attempting to reach the inner organs, but was still too distracted by the pleasured noises the victim makes as it continued to harvests organs from the creature

Eridan rolled his eyes to the back of his head in pleasure, startled by the unexpected intrusion.

"Oh yes troll jegus!" He started yelling in a mixture of suffocated breaths and ecstasy. "Do you havve any more?"

The creature started to slow down, but understood.

"I H A V E MANY

W H Y D O Y O U A S K CREATURE?"

A third bleak arm started to lower, stuffing itself into Eridan, feeling the muscle and flesh slowly start to tear and bleed around the other bleed around the other appendages. 

A blinding white light is all Eridan could see as he was overwhelmed by pleasure.

"AuuuughhhHHUUNNnnnnnnnggggooohhhhh yyyeeessssss.... Oh yes r-right there... It just feels so...g-good...."

"Is..." Eridan continued, gasping desperately for breath "all.. you.. got?

Without a mouth, the monster started to grin. Letting go of Eridan's arms and legs, he began to go straight to his goreful hole with his slick tentacles aiming for his organ cage.

" B E G F O R MORE,

I T P L E A S E S ME

I M I G H T J U S T K E E P YOU."

 

The blood loss was starting to get to Eridan as he started to gasp harder.

"I need more... please..."

The creature began to feel a strange feeling. It emitted a sound from it's being, shoving appendage after appendage into the hole until the bloody mass is stuffed with six thick, slippery, long tentacles. It started to feel pleasure from this. It was new to him.

Eridan cries out with each limb that was being shoved into him. Each becoming louder than the last. He is overwhelmed by his pleasure and is barely audible but manages to get out between screams...

"Jegus... j-just... keep... going..."

"...Oh COD...YES... GIVVE IT TO ME...."

The tall devilspawn decided to shut the poor creature up, bringing one of it's last two "arms" to the creatures noise hole and sliding the appendages deep, deep into his salivated mouth.

Eridan's eyes go wide with the sudden intrusion to his mouth. But wanting to repay the mysterious being for its actions, he starts caressing the tendrils in his mouth with his tongue.

The beast emitted another noise of pleasure, feeling pleasure from it's victim's mouth. It roughly thrusts it's other "arms" in and out of the gaping hole, almost reaching the organs.

It would save that, though, for last.

Eridan was now able to foresee that his life was coming to an end soon, but this fact made the entire experience somehow more pleasurable for him. He had never been more turned on in his life. He never really felt the need to live in the first place, and this just took the everloving cake.

As the bliss from the summoned creature became greater and greater inside of Eridan, he wanted to repay the favor that was being given to him, with what little strength and cognitive capabilities he has left, Eridan reaches up with a newly freed arm and starts stroking the appendages quite quickly.

The fierce and dark entity started to feel its arms swell, as well as a burning hear building deep inside its form. It continued its work.

Knowing that now was the time.

The bloodied appendages stopped motion inside and out of Eridan in a slow soothing manner and began to violently search inside him for the treasures they occupied him for originally.

They started their pursuit, first ripping the gallbladder and pancreas, the rippings of muscles and nerves that connected the organs to Eridan's body could physically be heard at this point. A beautiful array of purple blood spewed out of Eridan's anus as they were forcefully gutted out of him.

The being had never felt such a way before.

It was almost... pleased.

Eridan felt like he was floating, he doesn't quite know what is going on other than the most pleasure he has felt in his entire life coming from his chest area. Through all of the appendages stuffed into his mouth and the overwhelming feelings, he manages to say:

"I... lovve you, Slender."

A deafening inexplicable noise could be heard as a sickly, acid like fluid was spurted into Eridan's organ cage, melting away the flesh.

Pleased as it leaves, he drags the soul of the tarnished purple and grey creature with him.

It was Eridan's most favorite Gruboflare ever.


End file.
